HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 33
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers new Macbooks, Max Payne & Donkeys, and Josh drops the biggest bomb in H.E. podcast history. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Queens of the Stone Age - Mexican over RioGrande *'1:49' - Intro - Josh - "Who wants to fucking touch me" - horribly racist Joel http://www.box.net/shared/l1zm0l230o audio *'5:05' - You want the Spicy? - Mac Store - Mall Sushi - Sanford wants Black Coffee *'6:53' - New T-Shirt designs & shipping & washing *'7:50' - JaBoes jeans *'9:20' - Josh's big announcement - he's filming a porno http://www.box.net/shared/2ujt34a5qf audio *'13:08' - Sex Sling *'14:32' - The Cum Shot - Joel as a Gay Porn Voice Actor *'17:05'- The Photos - how Josh found out *'19:50' - Gay Porn Stigma - Josh needs a porn name *'22:04' - The Plot *'23:30' - Internet *'23:45' - Porn name Generator *'24:38' - New MacBook *'25:25' - Max Payne - Marky Mark on Jimmy Kimmel *'29:50' - Chocolate News - David Alen Greer *'32:'23 - Guy stabs his wife to death for changing her status to single *'33:48' - Sarah Palin on SNL - Large tire bicycle riding chimney sweep *'36:19' - Zombie story leads to felony charge - Zolombine - Wookie & Star Wars Sounds *'39:03' - Nikii's Sister - Baylor - Basketball players skin & torture cat - Josh is the gay neighbor from downstairs *'41:08' - Star Trek pics - Always Sunny - Mickey Voice - "That Batmobile looks like Shit" *'45:50' - Goofy is a monkey - Joel's daughter watching gay porn http://www.box.net/shared/g0cr087o2p audio *'47:45' - Batman vs Penguin debates - Obama vs McCain *'50:00' - Comic Book Movies Crossover - Captain America - Craig T. Nelson *'53:07' - Poultergist curse *'54:00' - Summer Glau & Joss Whedon - Dancing Short FIlm - The Serving Girl *'55:22' - Terrance Howard talks his way out of Iron Man - Dan Chittle *'57:18' - Tim Meadows playing Don Chittle playing War Machine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFhy81FwVeU audio *'58:19' - Jean Claud Van Dam - JCVD - Always Sunny *'1:01:10' - Knight Rider will have K.A.R.R. *'1:01:40' - 36 World Of Warcraf Accounts at once *'1:03:40' - Federal pound me in the ass prison - more Josh porn names *'1:04:32' - Sex.com *'1:06:08' - Mail Sack - HijiNKS ENSUE Message - Liscenses for shirts - Groverfield *'1:08:57' - If you could remake any movie - what would you change - X-men 3, Spiderman, Marvel Movies *'1:14:15' - Harry Potter - iRobot *'1:16:12' - Hitchiker's Guide *'1:18:05' - Gay portrayl on TV - no baby AIDS http://www.box.net/shared/np44xzjczt audio *'1:22:59' - Virtuality - Gays in Space - Bilbo T. Baggins - Sarah Silverman Gay Couple. *'1:24:40' - Joel has no Southern Accent *'1:26:50' - Denise's dad meeting his uncles - Asian translation problems http://www.box.net/shared/on71v1xsy5 audio *'1:29:45' - Cows in Texas - flavors of racism *'1:31:02' - How does a publisher decide on a developer? - How does a developer decide who works on what game - Secret Asian Twin Language *'1:33:44' - Joel has a slight drawl *'1:34:06' - Little things that can piss you off - Cat has sex with Ottaman - Poop chucks *'1:37:22' - Stupidest thing you've ever done - Eli stuck on a roof - Nikki kicks kid in butt - Joel steals crutches http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yukfUUW9daE audio *'1:41:20' - Proudest impromptu action - Eli puts out fire - Joel helps out Mexican guy - Changing tires *'1:48:01' - Who would play you in Shark-splode, The HijiNKS ENSUE Movie http://www.box.net/shared/dy4xzpdk8s audio *'1:50:48' - Should Euros have a voice in the U.S. Election? - texting votes *'1:52:15' - Ordering a Cheese Steak - HijiNKS ENSUE on Public Access TV *'1:53:45' - Spore & Arabic Lyrics - Mohammad on Podcast *'1:55:50' - Hollywood downward spiral - Saving Private Ryan with dogs *'1:58:30' - President Plumber Face & VP Space Monkey *'1:59:23' - My Little Pony as Boba Fett Alien *'2:00:35' - Ending Category:Podcast